Eradication
by ExactChase
Summary: Team RWBY is hunted by a mysterious figure, trying to finish something Summer started. [First chapter is a preview]
1. Preview

A/N: don't worry. The actual story won't be written in future tense, or whatever the hell it's called.

A dark hooded figure stands over Summer's grave, looking down, read the inscription over, and over again. Finally, they reach out and touch the stone with their gloved hand. "Nothing will stand in our way." They say, their voice deep and distorted. "I will finish…. What you started."

Adam swings his weapon at Ruby, who blocks.

Coco, Sun, and Ren all fire at a Nevermore in the Vytal stadium.

Cinder is holding Ruby up by the throat. The Rose is missing her right arm, but the wound has already been cauterized. Ruby is holding Cinder's wrist, trying to loosen her grip on her throat. It is suddenly apparent that the woman is holding Ruby over the edge of the floating stadium.

The Grimm are moving into Beacon quickly.

Ruby kicks Cinder away, making her drop the girl.

Weiss and Blake watch the news from the place they had gone to for coffee and tea, as Ruby begins to fall, grabbing onto a large piece of shrapnel protruding from the stadium. She pulls herself up, laying on her back.

Yang is obliterating any Grimm in her way, the stadium her destination.

Jaune swings Crocea Mors at Cinder, who blocks with her forearm, launching him backwards with a good kick to the stomach.

"Where's Red?" Coco asks, it seems as though everything has calmed down, but the stadium is decimated, an entire wall missing.

"Haven't seen her. Or Jaune." Ren says, jogging up to Coco and Sun.

Coco, Sun, and Ren all stare at something in disbelief.

The hooded figure fights Blake in Ozpin's office. The hooded figure is wielding a sword similar to Crocea Mors, but black at the hilt.

The hooded figure turns and their mask can be seen. It is mostly black, but silver around the lens.

"I will end Team RWBY." The deep, distorted voice says.

Ruby and Adam lock weapons.


	2. Decimation

Pyrrha, having not moved since Penny's…. _Incident_. Watched as a Nevermore tried to break through the barrier in the ceiling, sending a ripple throughout the shield. She felt air rushing towards her, and turned to see what it was, only to get launched into the wall.

Once she got to her feet, she saw that it was Ruby had attacked her. "You killed her." Ruby said, bringing the scythe down, on Pyrrha. The older red head used her semblance to disarm the younger, launching the scythe across the stadium.

Pyrrha used this chance to run, getting into the maintenance tunnel before the Nevermore finally busted the shield.

Ruby, however, darted for her weapon. Mercury intercepted her, kicking her in the ribs, and launching her to the other side of the stadium.

The other five who were in the stadium saw this, Jaune ran and began to fend off Mercury, with the help of Nora. While, Coco and Ren fought Emerald, and Sun grabbed Crescent Rose, tossing it to Ruby.

Ruby looked around, seeing that everyone else was occupied, but the Nevermore was making it hard for them.

"We gotta get that Nevermore." She told Sun.

"Right." He said. "Get the big bird."

"It's called a Nevermore." She glared at him, lightly smirking.

"It's gonna die, anyway." He said, waving her off.

"Just because you're Blake's boyfriend doesn't mean I won't hit you." She warned him.

"Let's just kill the bird." He took a running start, jumping up onto the Nevermore, and wrapping his nunchucks around its throat.

Ruby went to join him, but was punted by Adam. She loudly yelped as she hit the ground. She scrambled to her feet, looking around for the man.

She heard him grunt behind her, and she turned around, seeing his sword about to come down on her head. She quickly blocked, and their weapons locked. He kicked her back, and she skidded to a stop. Using her semblance, she charged him, just before she brought Crescent Rose down on top of him, she felt a searing pain in her arm, and dropped her weapon.

She dropped to her knees, crying out in pain. She looked over to assess the damage on her arm, only to see that her entire right arm was gone. She felt his blade touch the side of her neck, and knew exactly what was happening; he was going to kill her, and there was _nothing_ she could do about it, her aura being used to cauterize the wound.

Weiss and Blake hadn't been able to take their eyes off the screen. The feed should have cut, so why didn't it? The camera was pointing up in a way where they could really only see Sun fighting the Nevermore.

Blake saw Adam's head pass through the frame, stopping in the middle, and forcing the camera back to, almost pointing it to the ground. At his feet was Ruby, her left— no, right arm missing. She looked to be in shock, but her aura had completely cauterized the wound.

Adam rested the blade right by her neck, the blade pointing inward.

" _No!_ " Yang said in disbelief, slamming her fists down.

Ruby's conscious mind suddenly came back to her, and she rammed the back of her head into his crotch, he doubled over in pain, leaving a gash on her neck, but nothing too serious. She grabbed him with her good arm and shoved him into the camera, smashing it.

The feed cut, and WBY began to make their way to the stadium, obliterating any Grimm in their way. Their leader was in trouble. But she was alive.


End file.
